


Переплетения

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beadweaving, Bijouterie, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plaiting, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Схемы для фенечек косого плетения (13 шт). Выполнены с помощью программыBracelet Generator.Все схемы можно скачатьпо данной ссылке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Переплетения

**Author's Note:**

> Схемы для фенечек косого плетения (13 шт). Выполнены с помощью программы [Bracelet Generator](https://sourceforge.net/projects/braceletgenerator/).
> 
> Все схемы можно скачать [**по данной ссылке**](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1GuhPPVfVo0aR_hD6TvLOaW6v_T73yTpn).


End file.
